The Secret's Out
by wabfero
Summary: Information that most of Gotham's criminals are desperate to get their hands on finally sees the light of day. But who will find it first?


**Chapter One**

Joker was perched on the edge of his seat, scribbling frantically on a large piece of paper, occasionally muttering one of the few thoughts racing through his mind. He paused for a moment and then giggled to himself.

'Yes, yes. Mirrors. Lots of mirrors!' he mumbled excitedly before returning to his drawings, his face stretched wide with a toothy grin. He was pressing so hard upon the paper that the lead in his pencil snapped, the tip flying across the room and only falling to the floor after hitting the wall. Joker stared at the now useless pencil that he held in his hand, snapping it with a grunt of frustration.

'Can I get a new pencil in here already?' he shouted impatiently to anyone who could hear. There was a moment of silence, and then suddenly the door to the bedroom opened to reveal a heavily muscled gentleman holding out a packet of pencils. He approached Joker, his arm outstretched to pass him the pencils, which were snatched from his grasp the second he got close enough. The thug paused for a moment, unsure of what to do, but he soon hurried away when he saw Joker glare at him.

With a sigh Joker returned to his drawings. He didn't want to stop because he'd lose his creative flow, and this was one of his most elaborate schemes to date so he couldn't afford to screw up. He added the finishing touches to the room of mirrors before holding the sketch before him, laughing hysterically at his artwork.

Before him he saw a _House of Fun, _colourfully designed and filled with perilous traps. If it all came together he would be having the night of his life causing chaos amongst the public and even the most hardened of criminals. Really he was doing Gotham a favour, cleaning the streets and what-not, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't aiming for a little personal gain. No one could complain if they were to receive a little more respect in the workplace after all.

He dropped the sketch beside him on the bed before laying back to relax, taking in the soothing sight of torn wallpaper and thick cobwebs, the sound of water dripping into an ever growing puddle just added to the atmosphere.

'Home sweet home,' he chuckled, glancing across to the window which had long since been boarded up.

There was a commotion from the other side of the door. Joker could hear the voices of his thugs warning someone to back off, and then the faint mumbling of the visitor haggling with them. He hoped they shot whoever was at the door and left him in peace, he was too busy wallowing in his joy at completing his blue-prints for visitors.

Knock knock.

He sighed dramatically, hoping whoever was there could hear, before welcoming them in. The door opened immediately to reveal a slim male wearing a brown trench coat. He had a small pair of glasses resting on his face and his hair was brown and short but curly. He smiled politely at Joker as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

'And what brings you here?' Joker questioned the visitor, his voice edged with suspicion.

'There's no need to be suspicious of me, Joker,' Edward replied. 'I've actually come with some important news that I believe you'd appreciate.'

'If you're going to give me a riddle then just hang on a second whilst a grab my gun.'

Edward laughed. 'No, there are no riddles involved here, just information.'

Joker sat up at this point, intrigued. Edward knew everything about everyone and for him to seek out the Joker it must be a tempting offer. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Spill the beans.'

Edward looked around the room briefly, taking in the mould and damp. 'I see you're living comfortably.'

'What can I say, to some my humble abode is a dump, but to me it's… well it's a dump. Now get on with it!'

'Not just yet,' Edward replied, shaking his head. 'First I want to make a deal with you.'

Joker groaned. 'This news better give me goose bumps otherwise you're wasting my time! What are your negotiations?'

'Nothing too difficult. Well, perhaps it is for you. I simply ask that in return for this information you will promise not to use violence to retrieve the object in question. You will approach the task with tact rather than force.'

'Oh you could have told me it involves going and getting something. I'm a busy man Edward. 'So little to do, too much time,' you know the saying.'

'Well if that's the case I'm sure there will be someone else who would value what I have to say,' Edward remarked, turning to open the door.

Joker leapt up from the bed, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. 'Now, just wait a second, Ed. I value what you have to say, always have done. You've got a friend in me; I'm always here for you, blah blah, so keep talking!'

Edward sighed. 'Do you agree to my terms or not?'

Joker rolled his eyes in exasperation. 'Yes, yes, whatever you say. It's not like you could stop me using force anyway.' The Riddler was known to be lacking in forces, preferring to use his intelligence to overcome his foes.

'Actually, I think you'll find I have the means to ensure you never see the information in question if you even attempt to go behind my back,' Edward hissed.

'Ooh, did I hit a nerve?' Joker taunted. 'Do tell me how you plan to do that?'

'Let's just say the person in question likes to keep his information private.'

Joker's ears pricked. Edward couldn't possibly mean what he thought he meant. There was no way. 'You don't mean…'

'The Batman? Yes.'

Joker's jaw dropped, his shock undisguisable. How had Edward scooped some information on Batman? The vigilante was disturbingly careful about revealing anything that could be used against him. If Edward really did have some information then he would give him whatever he wanted. 'I agree to your terms. Now tell me, what do you know?'

Edward smiled. 'I happen to know that a certain individual has deciphered the Batman's true identity.'

Joker leapt onto his bed and began dancing with glee, laughing manically. 'Oh fantastic! Tell me who he is? Who is the Batman?'

'I don't know.'

'What?' Joker came to a halt.

'I don't know his identity. I do however know that Hugo Strange has the information on record in his office within the Asylum. If you can gain access to his data then I'm sure you'll find what you want.'

'Well why can't you do it?' Joker asked. He was feeling very frustrated at Edward. 'You're the whizz kid.'

'All his documents are in written files, I do believe he distrusts me and feels the need to keep such information out of my reach.'

'Wait. If you haven't seen the documents then how do you know he's figured this all out?'

'I have access to the security cameras all over Gotham. I saw him writing in a file labelled 'The Batman.' I also heard recordings he had accidentally uploaded where he logged his research intentions and that he had been successful. I suggest you go and get that file before he puts his knowledge to good use. The only question is how do you do that?'

Joker thought for a moment. 'Oh don't worry about that,' he grinned. 'I know a girl. Now get out of my office, I have business to attend to.'

Edward nodded and left without question, which was a relief because he was beginning to get on Joker's nerves. When the door closed he pulled out his phone and opened his contact list. He giggled as he put the phone to his ear, his mind bubbling with excited thoughts about what he could do if he found out who Batman was.


End file.
